Perfume
by rellaJuliette
Summary: Esa sensación de que nuestras almas estarían juntas para siempre...


Perfume

Creía haber olvidado esa antigua sensación que me invadió en la juventud, esa sensación de que nunca te irías de mi lado, de que junto a ti todo podía ser superado, de que los problemas no eran más que pequeños obstáculos entre nosotros...

Esa sensación de que nuestras almas estarían juntas para siempre...

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que supuse te había superado, se suponía que ya no me dolía recordar nada de ti, si es que en realidad lo hacia. De que ya no había canciones de nuestros días juntos, de que tus espacios eran ocupados con otra persona, se suponían tantas cosas. Pero ahí estabas, tú y tu maldita sonrisa, indicándome que ya el tema superado era yo, que para ti los días junto a mí formaban parte del pasado, de un pasado que seguramente fue mejorado y superado, superado como yo no pude hacerlo contigo.

Al verte me sentí frustrado, por que este ser no hacia más que intentar olvidarte. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que me había engañado y traicionado a mi mismo, que esos espacios seguían vacios, que los besos con ella en su momento no habían sido más que remedio para olvido, que moría si perdia aquel frasco de perfume que olvidaste entre mis cosas, que el tiempo había pasado y que yo seguía tan prendeado a ti como la primera noche juntos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, segundos tan desquiciantes como anhelados secretamente por mi corazón, el mundo dejo de girar, casi siento que la gravedad nos abandonaba, que el aire no era necesario como cuando terminabamos de besarnos apasionadamente con los labios agobiados e hinchados, que mi mundo colisionaba con el tuyo y nos acabaría a ambos.

Todo en mí se detuvo, incluso mis traicioneras piernas, delatandome de una manera tan evidente y poco digna que vi tu sonrisa desaparecer con toques de preocupación como nunca quise que sucedira en la vida, por que si algo anelaba era que sonrieras siempre, que ilumaras tu cara cada que pudieras. Y ahi estabas mirandome tan triste que no hice más que bajar mi cabeza e intentar encontrar el ritmo de un caminar rápido que me llevara lo más lejos posible de ti.

Pero me seguiste, tomaste mi camisa con fuerza.

El tiempo se congeló. Eramos los dos, uno frente al otro, como antes, como siempre, como cuando había esperanzas para este amor tan complejo, como cuando lo intentamos y fallamos, como cuando eramos un par de ilusos jugando a ser amantes secretos pensando que todo acabaría un día como si nada, cuando creiamos que era solo un juego y nadie saldría herido, cuando aun creíamos que el primer amor era eterno y real, cuando soñabamos con que todo, absolutamente todo se superaba tan solo con amor.

Estando lejos nuestras vidas son, como dicen algunos, perfectas, somos felices, no hay como negarlo. Pero cuando hay un encuentro entre nosostros todo se vuelve triste, frío y confuso. Tus ojos ven mas allá de mi alma y los mios más allá de la tuya. No necesitamos decir nada, solo con silencio nuestros corazones vuelven a sincronizarse, no hay necesidad de entablar aquella dolorosa conversación, contigo nunca fue necesario aclarar nada, cuando se trata de nosotros las palabras sobran, el tiempo escaceá, cuando se trata de ti las explicaciones que puedan existir solo nos dañan. Todo contigo es tan difícil.

Te miras tan linda como siempre y ante mis ojos detonando en cada uno de tus detalles es como si te volvieras de cristal, tan hermosa, fragil e intocable, pero tan estoíca y digna.

Te sonrío, debo verme patetico intentandolo, beso tu frente mietras tus ojos se vuelven acuosos, ahora los dos somos terriblemte pateticos, tristes, pateticos. Intentas sonreír para decir quizas un hola, pero callas, tu voz no es capaz de salir. Es mejor asi.

\- Rukia, te ves maravillosa, el embarazo sin duda te da una luz distinta y calida.- Creo que nunca en la vida habia dicho una oración más dolorosa y cierta, ella estaba encantadora, radiante.

\- Gracias, es una etapa un tanto molesta pero supongo que la recordare con cariño.- Nuestros codigos, podiamos estar hablando de tres cosas distintas, nadie lo podia entender, era una cosa nuestra, acá no había cabida para Renji, Orihime. Solo de nosotros.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente mientras sentía que alguien se acecaba a nosotros, el ladrón, quien robo parte de mi alma. Aunque no lo culpo, yo la entregue. Se que algo sospecha de lo que pudo o no pasar entre nosotros, pero nunca ha sido capaz de decir nada, no hay pruebas, para el mundo no hay recuerdos... Fue solo algo nuestro, algo tan único como egoista. Me saluda de mano, como el hombre que es y vuelvo a hacer un comentario cliche acerca del estado de Rukia y de lo bien que se ven juntos.

Me pregunta por Orihime, sonrio de manera sincera y le respondo que esta feliz con la llegada de nuestro hijo. No miento, soy feliz junto a ellos, me alegra que sean parte de esta, mi nueva vida. Soy feliz de tener a alguien que me ame tanto, soy feliz, de un modo distinto pero lo soy. Así como sé ella es felíz junto a Renji, que es feliz trabajando en la construcción de su nueva familia. Soy conciente de que cuando no estoy ella no piensa en mi constantemente, pero de vez en cuando como a mi , cuando la nostalgía ataca y los recuerdos se hacen latentes estamos uno en la mente del otro. Se que somos el uno para el otro, pero no estamos destinados.

Es mejor que me aleje, antes que las hormonas la traicionen y terminé con un ataque de llanto frente a su esposo, es mejor que vuelva a mi vida, es mejor que me aparte otra véz de su camino, es mejor que la deje libre, hermosa y feliz. Es mejor así.

Me despido de ambos sintiendo ese nudo entre nosotros que es imposible de desarmar, me alejo con la garganta apretada con todas las cosas que nunca fui capaz de decirle, me alejo con la mirada distante sin rumbo, solo tomando distancia, mientras siento que el corazón de Rukia se queda conmigo hasta perderme de vista.

Algún dia volveremos a ser los mismos, algún día no nos dolera la ditancia y las bromas entre nosotros volveran a ser las de antes, algún día podremos juntarnos y disfrutar como dos familias amigas, algún día podré volver a abrazarla sin sentir que se me va la vida entre los brazos, algún día la mirare sin ese cariño enfermizo que puede dañar a tanta gente.

Algún día tiraré ese frasco de perfume que olvidaste entre mis cosas y que aún dan un sutil toque a lo que fuimos dentro de ese armario.

Fin.

 **Siento que la fecha fatídica se acerca demasiado rápido y mi corazón necesita descargarse**


End file.
